Marco "The Phoenix"
Information Marco the Phoenix is the 1st division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. He owes his nickname to his Mythical Zoan ability to transform into a phoenix at will. Max Stats (SS) Special Skill Additional Skill Information Deals additional 100% magic damage for each 66.667 health when releasing the skill. Magic damage is calculated as: 100% * ( 1 + 0.01% * health consumed ) 100% * ( 1 + 0.0015% * health ) Devil Fruit Heals 10% max hp at the begin of his turn. Has a 50% chance to resurrect after death, but only once per battle. Note: chane of resurrect is 80%. Advantages *Deals extremly high magical damage when damage and health are developed. *Strong DF: **Frequent healing at each start of his turn. ***Restores 30% max health over 3 rounds while his skill takes 15% actual health. ***Counter to burn and poison effects. **May resurrect after death. *High AGI allows you to release your skill before most other Navigators (with SC). *Causing a debuff: Synergizes with other debuffs since SOG can only clear one. *Very strong debuff: (-50% INT and AGI): **Reduces opponent's magic damage by reducing their MATK (INT debuff) **Increases your crew's damage by reducing the opponents Anti-Crit (AGI debuff) and MDEF (INT debuff) **Can reduce skill effects of most high rank Navigator's and Sniper's skill effects. (Also see Disadvantages) **Reduces opponent's speed: ***May crush the opponents speed strategy and order. ***May cause your crews to strike earlier and maybe even twice before the enemies does: ****When they are slower without debuff but faster with opponents debuff. ***Speed Reduction takes effect, even when cleared. (Because clearing is after turn order evaluation.) ***There is a known bug, allowing you to skip enemies attacks: (known from Slim Alvida): ****When debuffing someone's speed, it may decrease so much that if he would strike after some crew that clear that debuffs, his speed returns back to higher one than the clearer and therefore, skip those crews attacks. Disadvantage *His skill consumes 15% of actual health: **After using his skill, he always turns to 85% max health or lower. **His skill makes him an easy target for strong single target damager, especially Van Augur. *Since his skill damage is based on his actual health: **To deal more damage, he needs to strike after healing came in or before the opponent does. **To suffer less from his skill, he needs to strike closely before healing comes in. **To make his debuff taking real effect, he needs to release his skill before the opponent does. **He deals low damage when taking huge damage himself before releasing his skill. *Needs both damage and health development to deal very high damage. *Concerning AGI debuff against Snipers: their high AGI and RO causes them to strike before Marco in general, even with his high AGI and SC, making his AGI debuff less effective. *Develop AGI and Phy (be more power with luxury develop) Recommended Passive *For controlling or damaging quickly: **Shelter of Gods (primary) + Speed Control (secondary) *For dealing high damage in the long run: **Shelter of Gods (primary) + Flame Power (secondary) Marco Rating 5 4 3 2 1